vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheema
Sheema is a recurring character during Season One of SyFy's Van Hesling. She is portrayed by Naika Toussaint. She is the sister of Mohamad and is a member of the Portland Human Resistance. Biography There's currently been very little information released on Sheema's life prior to The Rising. An unspecified amount of time after the world went to hell, she and her brother, Mohamad were taken to a camp by the vampires, after being taken there, they were branded by the vampires, Sheema and Mohamad became their property. They would later manage to escape, it was then that they became involved with a group of survivors. She and a couple other members got trapped in an old grocery store by Dmitri's guards, Mohamad attempted to save her but he failed as the feeders were already there. They nearly killed everyone. Season One Sheema manages to sneak into the ventilation system of the warehouse, through the vents she sees the erotic sex between Rebecca and her human slave, she leaves before being captured. The next day, she returns to the headquarters of the Resistance as Campbell is trying to rile up his followers to fight back against the vampires. However, no one joins him as they don't stand a chance due to their lack of resources. Sheema suggests that maybe she knows of a way to get to the weapons so that they can take action. Continue Reading Here.... Crawling throughout the vents appear to be a specialty of Sheema's as she's doing it yet again, this time she breaks into an office, likely in search for the blue prints to the First National Bank. After successfully retrieving it, she climbs into the vents, however, she doesn't make it far as Rebecca catches her, snatching Sheema out of the wall, she pleads for her life, claiming that she can get Rebecca anything she needs, Rebecca lets her go for an unknown reason. Continue Reading Here.... Back at the headquarters for the Portland Human Resistance, Sheema is being held to the table with a blade to her face, Campbell believes that she set them up, explaining that Quaid is dead and that Sheema is a traitor, but she claims that she didn't know it was a trap, however, it could have only been her, he wants to know who Shemma betrayed them to. Then the vampires arrive, Rebecca enters, looking for someone named Taka, but Campbell claims that he doesn't know who she's talking about, she then kills Campbell, and lets Sheema off the table, she now wants Shemma to lead her to the others. Continue Reading Here.... Sheema wakes up in a comfortable room, she smiles as she walks around the room, Rebecca approaches from behind, wondering if Sheema likes it there, to which she responds that she hadn't slept in a bed like that for a long time, it can be all hers Rebecca says, explaining that Sheema's life can be good or not. She's then taken to the infirmary by Rebecca, a woman can be heard screaming as she gives birth to a child, Sheema notices how bad they look, wondering if they're human. Rebecca says that vampires can't procreate, at least not yet, as the mother is dragged away screaming, Sheema asks what happens to them ,according to Rebecca they become feed bags. Continue Reading Here.... When Quaid is returned to the compound by Rebecca and Dr. Sholomenko, they revealed that Quaid cooperated, giving them what they needed which resulted in the capture of the supposed traitors, when in actuality, it is Sheema that is the traitor to the cause. The Portland Human Resistance interrogate Quaid, demanding to know what she told them, and why she turned her back on the resistance, Quaid denies all accusations. Sheema says that she's lying, Sheema claims the vampires tortured her, so why wouldn't they do the same to Quaid, Taka then fires a bullet into Quaid's head, killing her, telling the others to inform everyone that they've been compromised, telling Sheema to get her wounds checked and then they'll talk. Continue Reading Here.... Sheema and Taka are in boiler room of the building as the vampires watch over them, Taka secretly plants a bomb inside, claiming he fixed the problem. He tells Sheema that when the time comes someone has to be within 300 yards of it for the remote trigger to work, she wonders why they need to take out the electricity, Taka explains the doors are on a magnetic lock, with the power off, the doors will open. Shemma asks how they're suppose to take on all the vampires, Taka says they'll have help, he tells her to just be ready when the time is right. Continue Reading Here.... Sheema explains that she won't be joining Mohamad after learning of his plan to quietly leave The Citadel. He attempts to explain that they're not safe but she takes it as him being ungrateful for all the vampires have done for them. She can't believe that he wants to ruin in it for them when everything is finally going good for them. They've both turned their backs on people they were helping in order to serve the vampires, and she believes they're both better off because of it. Mohamad insists that they're leaving, the situation is no longer up for discussion as The Citadel is going to be attacked, however, he's unaware of Sheema's plan to assist them. Mohamad grabs her, telling Sheema they're leaving but she grabs a candle holder, hitting her brother with it twice upside the head, knocking him unconscious. Continue Reading Here.... Personality Sheema is not as loyal as she previously seemed, at least not to the Resistance, Sheema once believed to be willing to do anything to support the Resistance and it's cause is no more. She unintentionally set up Campbell, Quaid, and several other members of the Resistance to be slaughtered by Rebecca and her vampire minions. After being saved by Rebecca from the Resistance who questioned her loyalty, Sheema joined the vampires, relaying important Resistance-related information to them in exchange for a more suitable life. She betrayed her kind for her own selfish needs, and has yet to show any kind of remorse for her fallen comrades. Abilities Sheema has shown a high level of mobility skills while she gets to Rebecca's lair and only once she was captured. After being captured, she became Rebecca's mole, revealing all of the Resistances' plans to the vampires in exchange for them looking after her. Arsenal TBA Appearances Gallery Coming_Back_1x04_Sheema_and_Campbell.jpg Coming_Back_1x04_Sheema_crawls_through_vents.jpg Fear_Her_1x05_Campbell%2C_Quaid%2C_and_Sheema_%28Portland_Human_Resistance%29.jpg Fear_Her_1x05_Rebecca_chokes_Sheema.jpg Nothing_Matters_1x06_Rebecca_questions_Sheema.jpg Little_Thing_1x08_Rebecca_hovering_over_Sheema.jpg Little_Thing_1x08_Rebecca_threatens_Sheema.jpg Little_Thing_1x08_Rebecca%2C_Sheema_and_Sholomenko_watch_as_woman_is_dragged_away.jpg Help_Out_1x09_Taka_questioning_Quaid_as_Sheema_watches.jpeg It_Begins_1x13_Sheema_and_Mohamad_arguing.jpg Category:Females Category:Season One Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Resistance Category:Season Two Characters Category:Deceased